Exposed (UFO: The Series episode)
'' |image= |production= |producer(s)= |story=Tony Barwick |script=Tony Barwick |director=David Lane |imdbref=tt0735624 |previous_production=Survival |next_production=Conflict |episode=S01E02 |airdate=23 September 1970 |previous_release=Identified |next_release=The Cat with Ten Lives |previous=Identified |next= }} "Exposed" is the episode of UFO: The Series in which Colonel Paul Foster joins S.H.A.D.O. and in which singer-turned-actor Michael Billington joins the semi-regular cast of the series. Its focus is a paranoia about official government cover-ups of UFOs, and it deals with one pilot who is willing to risk everything to learn--and expose--the truth. But that ends up backfiring as, having found out too much, he finds himself essentially being drafted into a war. The instalment's plot During a UFO alert, an experimental XV-104 fighter-bomber from the Ventura Aircraft Corporation strays into the area of the UFO's trajectory termination. The pilot, Paul Foster, sights the UFO and violates orders to leave the area so as to capture the alien craft on film. But when Sky One intercepts the UFO, the XV-104 is hit by the blast and falls to Earth out of control. Paul manages to eject just in time, but Jim, his co-pilot, is killed when the aircraft crashes. After making a full recovery from his injuries, Paul meets with Ventura President William Kofax, who dismisses Paul's UFO story as ridiculous and warns him that if he pursues the matter any further, he will never fly again. Paul calls for a hearing into the incident and is taken aboard a World Air Force jet to be interviewed by Dr. Doug Jackson, a military intelligence officer. Jackson shows Paul the video footage from the XV-104's reconnaissance camera, but the film shows nothing out of the ordinary and Paul realizes that the film has been doctored. Later, back at his flat, Paul meets his co-pilot's sister, Janna Wade and tries to convince her that what he saw is true. After Paul's apartment is trashed by a pair of thugs, Janna agrees to help Paul find proof and, with her help, Paul discovers that the cover-up leads to Ed Straker. Paul confronts Ed on the studio lot, accusing him of doctoring the film and sending the thugs to scare him off. Ed invites Paul to show him one shred of evidence to show that he is right, but Paul refuses to back down. Ed takes Paul underground to SHADO HQ and introduces him to Alec and other SHADO personnel, including, to Paul's surprise, Dr. Jackson and Janna Wade. Ed reveals that Paul was undergoing a series of tests to see if he possesses the certain qualities to be an operative of SHADO and then he offers Paul a place in the organization. Without hesitation, Paul accepts. Regular Cast * Commander Ed Straker: '''Edward Bishop * Colonel Alec E. Freeman - George Sewell * Colonel Paul Foster - Michael Billington * Captain Peter Carlin - Peter Carlin * Lieutenant Nina Barry - Dolores Mantez *Lieutenant Joan Harrington - Antonia Ellis * Lieutenant Keith Ford - Keith Alexander *Lieutenant Lew Waterman - Gary Myers * Dr. Douglas Jackson - Vladek Sheybal *Miss Ealand - Norma Ronald *Lieutenant Mark Bradley - Harry Baird *Lieutenant Ayshea Johnson - Ayshea Brough *Dr. Frazer - Basil Moss *Operative Joanna - Shakira Baksh *SHADO Control Operative - Maxwell Craig *Voice of S.I.D. - Mel Oxley *Voice of Voice-Print Identification - Jeremy Wilkin Guest Cast *Janna Wade - Jean Marsh *William Kofax - Robin Bailey *Tsi Chan - Paula li Schiu *Louis Graham - Arthur Cox *Co-Pilot Jim - Matt Zimmerman *Voice of Jim - Jeremy Wilkin *Nurse - Sue Gerrard *Voice of Ventura Control Operator Bill - Jeremy Wilkin SHADO Equipment Used *MoonBase Interceptors *SkyDiver 1 *Sky One *Electric Scooter *S.I.D. *World Air Force M6 Passenger Jet Non-SHADO Equipment Used * UFO *XV-104 Fighter-Bomber Sources Category:UFO: The Series instalments Category:List of UFO: The Series episodes